Currently, an electrical connection between two circuit boards is generally established by providing electrical connectors respectively on the two circuit boards and mating the two electrical connectors. For example, an electrical connector, which can be mated with a mating connector in an up-down direction or a sidewise direction, is disclosed by TW Utility Model Patent Publication No. M325649.
However, contact portions of terminals of the two electrical connectors contacts at the same time when the two electrical connectors are mated with each other in the up-down direction. It is easy to cause two problems while mating.
If power terminals of the two electrical connectors have been in contact with each other before ground terminals of the two electrical connectors are in contact with each other, it is easy to generate instantaneously high current during a hot plug process, thereby resulting in the electrical connectors damaged and even electronic product connecting to the electrical connectors damaged.
If signal terminals of the two electrical connectors have been in contact with each other before the power terminals of the two electrical connectors are in contact with each other, when the power terminals are mated it is easy for the power connection to interrupt the signals to be disrupted. Taking two electrical connectors for connecting a computer on board to a satellite navigation mobile device in an automobile as an example, when the two electrical connectors are mated, signal terminals firstly are in contact with each other and transmit signal, but the satellite navigation mobile device does not start yet because power terminals are still not in contact with each other, so that transmitted signal is missed.